An internal combustion engine may be located within an enclosure during operation. For example, an internal combustion engine which is part of an electrical generator set may be located within a room of an enclosure. Such an engine is typically a liquid cooled engine which is connected with a radiator for cooling the liquid coolant during use. Conventionally, the radiator is located in the same room as the engine. A fan driven by the engine draws outside ambient air through the room and discharges the ambient air to the outside environment.
An enclosure for an internal combustion engine as described above may also be employed in cold environments where the outside air temperature is very cold. It is preferable to maintain the ambient air temperature within the enclosure at an elevated temperature relative to the outside ambient environment for more efficient operation of the engine and/or comfort to operating personnel within the enclosure. It is known to provide a separate room adjacent to the enclosure which houses the radiator connected with the internal combustion engine. The room which houses the internal combustion engine therefore only needs to draw enough outside ambient air to effect proper combustion within the internal combustion engine. The separate room which houses the radiator may be cooled to a much greater extent by transporting a much higher volume of air therethrough to effect proper cooling of the internal combustion engine.
A problem with using a separate room for housing the radiator which is adjacent to the room for housing the internal combustion engine is that additional space is required which may not always be available. Additionally, the separate room for housing the radiator adds to the cost of the system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.